The present invention relates generally to the field of medical devices. In particular, the present invention relates to kits for blood sampling and methods for using the kits.
Frequent blood sampling is often a required procedure for patients receiving fluids or medication through, for example, an IV and a catheter on the patient. Typical blood sampling requires tapping an IV line, an arterial line or a catheter and drawing fluid from the patient. In drawing the fluid, sufficient fluid in the IV line must first be drawn before a sample of blood can be extracted. In some patients, particularly neonates, such drawing of the blood and fluid can result in an unacceptable level of blood waste. Further, the risk of infecting the patient and/or the medical technician can exist.
To prevent these problems, closed-system blood sampling is desirable. Existing closed-system blood sampling systems, however, tend to be complex, requiring operation of multiple stopcocks, valves, and sampling sites. This complexity increases the risk of human error, leading to further medical complications.
Further, in pump-controlled systems, blood sampling typically requires supplementing of the system through an external flush after the blood has been drawn. A pump precludes the use of a built-in flush device, for example, on an arterial pressure transducer arrangement. Thus, external flushing requires that the system be opened to flush the line after blood sampling. Thus, the system may be susceptible to an increased risk of infection.